


Not Scared.

by Olgakk



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Modern, One-Shot, fluff towards the end, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgakk/pseuds/Olgakk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne and Jaime watching a horror film together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is a prompt that was submitted in my tumblr. I loved it so I went ahead and wrote this! I hope you like it!

“Welcome, wench!” Jaime cheered holding his front door open with one hand and a bowl of popcorn with the other.

“Don’t call me that.” She growled her mouth set in a thin line but her eyes smiling.

“Oh honey,” Jaime whined pouting “It’s lovely to see you too.”

“Don’t call me that either and you started it.” She accused crossing her arms.

Jaime shook his head and opened the door wider signaling her to come in, with one last glare she walked past him and into his infamous apartment.

“I liked the table when you had it on the other side of the kitchen.” Brienne commented as she dropped her coat on the kitchen chair, inspecting the changed room.

“Tyrion’s idea,” Of course, he always blamed his brother for anything in the house that Brienne disliked.

“I don’t like it.” She commented with a grimace.

“Noted” He said with a deep chuckle

Brienne smiled her usual smile, the one full of sarcasm, the one she only saved for him. Even though it was meant as an insult it warmed Jaime’s heart to know that this smile was only for him.

“So…” Brienne trailed walking towards the huge television and flopping on the sofa “What movie did you pick?”

“Well, with this weather?” Jaime said, shrugging and jumping right next to her purposely spilling some of the pop corn on her “A horror movie of course.”

Brienne stiffened for a second, only a second but Jaime caught it anyways.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared, wench?” He asked her with a distasteful frown.

“No!” She said immediately back shoving his shoulder.

“Okayyy…” He murmured putting his hands up in defense “Whatever you say”

She nodded and watched him as he put the DVD on her heart tightening by the minute.

*~*

The truth had been that Brienne was terrified of horror movies, ever since she was a little girl after the night she watched _The Exorcist_ with her older brother, and especially after the prank he pulled on her she couldn’t stand to watch horror films. 

It was a silly fear to have, she knew it was, and that’s why she would never admit it to him. The problem was that her entire body had stiffened up and she could not bring herself to relax causing him to start glancing at her with amusement and some concern in his green eyes.

“Are you ok?” He asked indifferently, his eyes still on the television.

“Fine,”

She said gasping, making him turn to look at her more suspiciously.

She didn’t know why she was so scared, her hands began trembling as the woman started screaming and her breathing began to quicken.

“Brienne, seriously?” Jaime snapped, pausing the movie and turning to look at her “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She replied as quickly as she could without gasping not taking her eyes off the screen.

“Why are you being so weird?” He asked frowning and putting a concerned hand on her shoulder.

“I’m fine.” She replied, not looking at him.

“You’re freaking me out.” He said gritting his teeth and running a hand through his hair “Don’t freak me out. Stop freaking me out. Why are you acting like this?”

She didn’t say anything back, trying to focus into calming herself down. This was all so silly, it was just a movie yet she still felt terrified.

The fact that she didn’t reply didn’t seen to help Jaime’s situation, panic rose in him and he stood up from the couch and ran into the kitchen filling a cup with water and grabbing some ice-cubes from the freezer.

“Talk to me.” He whispered his voice tight with emotion.

She wanted to laugh as he brought the cup up to her lips, the ice-cubes clanking against each other. She let him to give her the drink, not reaching to take the cup of water from his hands which seemed to be shaking… she was probably imagining that.

“Brienne” He breathed almost panting in a way “If you don’t talk to me in the next 2 minutes, I’m going to start panicking for real.”

She used those two minutes wisely, breathing deeply and calming herself almost completely.

“I’m fine, Jaime.” She said calmly presenting him with a smile.

“Fine?” He said his voice rising “Fine!? What the hell was that wench? I want an explanation right now!”

“First of all, my name is Brienne!” She snapped glaring daggers at him “And second of all, I don’t think I own any bloody explanations to a _Lannister_!”

“How about an explanation to your _best_ friend!” He shouted enraged

“It doesn’t matter.” She replied more calmly, taken aback by the fact that he considered himself her best friend “It was nothing, I just zoned out.”

“You did not just _zone out!”_ He scuffed “Lying to me isn’t a good idea right now. What happened to you, tell me now”

“No.” She said feeling more immature by the minute but she just couldn’t admit to him that she was terrified by horror movies; he would make fun of her forever.

“If you don’t start talking in the next five seconds, I’m going to start breaking things.” He said sternly with a fiery glare.

“God! Why do you care so much!?” She exclaimed annoyed and confused by his behavior, she wasn’t expecting him to act like this at all.

“ _Because I-!”_ He shouted and stopped himself, starting again “Because I care about you. I care about you a lot.”

She didn’t know what that meant and it made her extremely uncomfortable, so she did the only thing to break the trance, blurted out the truth.

“Okay fine! I’m scared _shitless_ of horror movies okay?” Brienne admitted with a defeated look, throwing her hands up in the air “Ever since my older brother pulled a prank on me after watching a horror movie, I can’t stand them, they make me feel all panicky and scared.”

They both were silent for a few minutes and Brienne immediately regretted her choice of telling him when she looked up from the pale carpet  and he had a cheeky smile on his face.

“The mighty Brienne Tarth is scared of horror movies?” He teased with a laugh, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Stupid.” She muttered “It was so stupid of me to expect anything else from _you!_ You would take one of my biggest fears and turn it into a joke, yet you want me to think that you care about me!” She went off on him, stood up from the couch and began to angrily walk to the kitchen where her coat was.

“Brienne,” He whispered her name and followed after her, he almost sounded hurt. Almost.

She didn’t want to hear any of it, she lifted her coat off the chair, put it on and began buttoning it

“I’m sorry okay? I didn’t want to make fun of you!” He said in a desperate rush to explain things “I just never expected the answer you gave me, I found it ironic. I’m sorry.”

Brienne hadn’t stopped buttoning herself up until his hands forced her to; he pushed her fingers away from the buttons and ignored her angry remarks as she tried to push him away. He began unbuttoning her coat.

“I said I’m sorry okay.” He said quietly, his eyes focused on the buttons “I didn’t mean to offend you. I would never want that. Don’t leave. Please.”

She was about to break, she couldn’t stand when he’d do this to her.

And then he looked up with those eyes, “Please don’t leave.”

And she broke.

“Fine.” Was all she said and he simply smiled at her, grasping the edges of the coat and brushing it off her body the tips of his fingers grazing up her arms and shoulders until she was shivering.

“Good.” He said and put her jacket back to the chair.

She secretly smiled as she watched him handle something of hers so gently and carefully.

“Besides wench,” he turned to look at her with a smile “Who else would you sleep with tonight that could protect you from your fears?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write!   
> Please remember that leaving me comments and kudos let's me know how you feel about the story and I'd love to know that. So if it's no trouble to you, leave me some comments letting me know how you liked the story!   
> Thank you everyone!


End file.
